Six Months Ago
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Chris X Billie X Cameron ... Chris goes back in time six months to save his family. With no memory of the future he must find out which woman is telling the truth, and which one wants his powers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**October 12th, 2012**

All Hell was breaking loose in the Attic of the Halliwell Manor. In the very spot the Book of Shadows should have been, there was a hole, a black dusty circle, where everything in the room was spiralling into.

Two girls lay bleeding, face down on the floor beside the opening. Only two people were left standing, the fate of the Halliwell family in their hands.

Chris Halliwell and Billie Jenkins shared a look before a lamp connected hard with Billie's head, sending her flying into the ground.

Alone now with his thoughts, he had a lot to decide, and not a lot of time to decide in. Then Chris realized he had nothing left to lose.

[-]

"_**Rewind the clock,**_

_**let us restart,**_

_**to change the path  
>and erase the demons untimely wrath." <strong>_He chanted.

[-]

Chris watched as time slowly rewound around him. Creating spells on the spot was tricky business. He worried now if he was specific enough, if he would even be able to change the outcome, without a memory of what was to come…

He had a feeling that love could overcome anything. But hate sometimes could be just as strong.

The last thing he saw was the attic clean, empty and death free, before everything went black around him….


	2. Six Months Earlier

**Six Months Earlier**

**April 12th, 2012**

"I found this recipe in the basement, Gram's old fried potatoes!" Piper said to Paige and Henry Mitchell.

"I love when you find old things!" Paige bounced and clapped like a child.

"Well, it's been so quiet; I've had time for Spring Cleaning this year!" Piper said proudly.

Chris and his 19 year old sister Prudence walked into the room, the smell of potatoes cooking luring them.

Chris staggered a little bit, and rubbed his head, suddenly sore.

"What's wrong Chris?" Piper asked, noticing the pained look on her adult sons face.

Chris just shrugged off the discomfort, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"Was just wondering to myself if I'm going to live in this house with all you people for the rest of my life." He laughed.

"Very funny." Paige smiled.

"Seriously, you were fine 50 seconds ago. Suck it up, you cry baby." Prudence growled.

"Prue, leave your brother alone. What did you guys do with Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt is getting all dressed up. He seems to have a date." Prue told her mother.

Paige sat down, scandalized. "But he's an itty baby!" She squealed.

"Paige…he's 23." Henry said softly as he patted his wife's hand, "And Chris is 22.."

"I feel…so OLD!" Paige yelled, getting up and running up the staircase, to the door into Magic School. Henry laughed and followed after her.

"Prue, don't lie to Mom…" Chris said, "You're the one going on a date!"

"You are such a tattle!" Prue stormed out of the kitchen.

Alone with his mom in the kitchen, Piper put foil over the potatoes, and handed them to her son.

"I'm bringing these over to your father. He's already at work, orb me over?" She asked.

The next moment they were standing off to the side of Leo Wyatt's magic class.

[-]

"Okay, class dismissed." Leo smiled at the class and then at Piper and Chris.

The class brushed by them, one girl in particular literally brushed his shoulder with hers.

Their eyes locked, his face feeling hot like fire.

She shook her head free of the lock and sped out of the room.

Chris tried to turn around and face this girl, but he was shaken violently and slammed upon the chalk board. His vision focused to a blonde girl before him.

Billie Jenkins.

Before letting him even utter a word, she smashed her lips hard against his.

"Hey sweetie, miss me?" She smiled.

"Let go of me Billie." Chris sighed loudly, looking to his parents for assistance. Piper and Leo were busily smiling and flirting with each other now on the opposite end of the room.

"Oh, but honey…"

Chris pushed her grip off of him.

"I don't belong to you Billie…you have to stop doing that." Chris said as nicely as he could through gritted teeth.

She reached out to pin him to the wall again, but he quickly orbed to the hallway outside the room, leaving Billie to wonder if he'd orbed to Guam or not.

Billie laughed to herself. She had a plan, and Chris was her only key to that plan. She rubbed her empty stomach absentmindedly. Befriending the Halliwell's had taught her so much, and this was the best lesson. Their family was powerful, and she was a beautiful blonde witch. She belonged in their family, and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She continued to rub her stomach, longing for the moment she could tell Piper that she was carrying her grand-child…

[-]

Out in the lobby of the Magic School, Chris' eyes darted around the crowded and busy area, looking for the source that reddened his face.

This wasn't the first time. He liked the adrenaline he felt each time, the blush, the shyness…when she looked at him.

Thinking about her red locks and her similar blush, he almost started smiling. The pain in his head started pounding again, what could it mean?

Then, it hit him.

She hit him.

He spun around and she was sprawled out on the floor.

He reached out his hand and helped her up, their faces both red.

"I don't think we've met." Chris started. He couldn't let her run away again, not without knowing her name.

"Cameron Thaday."

"I'm Chris Halliwell."

"I know, your Dad, Mr. Wyatt is my Professor. He's been very helpful with good luck charms."

"Are you wearing one now?"

Cameron's fingers traced the pink beads around her wrist. "I thought I did the spell wrong, but I guess they work…" She grinned.

[-]

Billie had stormed out into the lobby searching for Chris, when she caught sight of the awkward flirtation before her.

"_Seriously, that red head is my competition? She's so…bashful...like Snow White's freaking DWARF. She's just a stinking dwarf! He wants awkward? I can do that!"_ Billie thought to herself as her fists clenched and her teeth ground together.

[-]

"You should come by my place later; I should show you around the Halliwell Manor." Chris suggested, after there was a moment of silence. He didn't want to just let her walk away; he may not have the chance again to be this near to her.

Cameron shuffled her feet, out of the corner of her eye she could see a blonde girl rearing to charge like a bull, right at them like bowling pins.

"That might not be a good idea." She said, realizing a great looking guy like Chris must be taken, and that the blonde was the jealous type. "It was nice talking to you." She sped away right away, and didn't turn back.

[-]

"I have no idea what happened." Chris sat on Wyatt's bed, his hands on his face. He rubbed his temples, stressed about women.

"You probably scared her away, Chris. What did you SAY?" Wyatt asked.

"I asked her to come by…"

"She probably thinks you are a serial rapist or something." Wyatt supplied.

"That is deeply comforting. You know, I'd probably get better advice from Prudence at this rate!" Chris mumbled.

"We have bigger things to worry about than a cute red-head at Magic School. I was eavesdropping…"

"Wyatt!"

"Shush, do you want to know or not?"

"Yes..." Chris gave in.

"Dad and Aunt Phoebe were arguing quietly in the living room, then Billie came through the portal from Magic School. Phoebe gasped loudly, and that usually means she's seeing something…She got really quiet and acted like nothing even happened." Wyatt whispered.

"Wow, that's creepy. Do you think we should ask her what she saw?" Chris wondered.

"I was going to ask Billie if she told her anything." Wyatt said.

Chris got a chill at the sound of Billie's name.

"Billie freaks me out, big time. She's completely crazy." Chris told him.

"No way! She's totally sexy, I wish she was a bit younger, I'd totally…"

"Eww. I do not want to know. Besides, I think she's set her sights on me. Despite her being like 18 years older than me. Ew. "

"38 is not OLD…"

It's too old for ME." Chris assured him.

[-]

"Piper, I am serious! We need to trust my instincts!" Phoebe said as she flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows very quickly.

"I want to Phoebe, but it's not much to go on! If we are going to open back up for Demon business, we need to tell Paige to be on alert and warn the kids…and this is why I quit in the first place…" Piper sighed.

"We can never really quit Piper, it's inside us." Phoebe said, trying desperately to put a demonic face to the blurry vague vision she had earlier.

"What does Leo think we should do?" Piper asked.

"He wants me to try and trigger another vision."

"Very helpful. Okay, I'll call Paige, and get her up to speed. You keep looking. Maybe we can scry for whatever you saw, if you can't find anything in the book." Piper said as she turned for the door.

"Should we tell the boys?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet. We don't even know what we are up against. I don't want them involved. "Piper said, her voice shaking a bit. "I can't have them hurt." Then she head downstairs.

[-]

Paige orbed into the house alone, having told Henry that she was just heading over to pick up a special bowl for supper. The second she orbed in, a bright red flash towards her face made her immediately orb out. She reappeared a moment later to admire the scorch marks on the wall behind her. Before she could see where it was coming from, another one was headed right for her.

"PHOEBE, PIPER!" She shouted.

Wyatt and Chris responded instead and beat everyone to the top of the steps. From there, they could see Paige near the dining table, but no source of the fire balls.

Piper ran out of the kitchen and froze the next oncoming fire ball. Chris and Wyatt ran to their mothers' side, still not seeing a demon or anything that could have caused fire.

Suddenly Billie jumped out of the living room and onto Chris. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started hysterically bawling.

"Oh Chrissy are you okay? It was so scary." Billie said in a baby-talk voice. She made it seem like her body was a shield for him against the fire balls.

Piper's eyebrows rose as she yelled for Phoebe.

Phoebe came from upstairs in a panic, "Sorry, sorry, what'd I miss?"

The Charmed Ones searched all over the house for the next hour for the source of the fire balls, but found nothing and no one.

Piper took Phoebe aside and expressed her concern about Billie's strange behaviour with her son.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Phoebe promised.

[-]

Meanwhile, someone was keeping their eyes on them…

[-]

**[Hi Readers! This is my first time with a Charmed fiction, even though I have watched the show for years. I'd love any feedback please, if you've got the time to drop me a few words. Perhaps you have an idea for something? I have an overall plan but as for what happens between Cameron and Chris, I'm playing it by ear. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my fics!]**


End file.
